Save Your Love
by araeo
Summary: Edward meets a young, idealistic Bella at Woodstock. She’s vehemently opposed to the Vietnam War and he’s just received his draft orders. Can they connect in spite of their different viewpoints? One-shot for the Age of Edward Contest. AU/AH.


**Age of Edward Contest**

**Title: Save Your Love**

**Pen Name: araeo**

**Type of Edward: 1960's Edward**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit: The Age of Edward C2 Community:  
****http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/community/The_Age_of_Edward_Contest/70125/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_SUMMARY: Edward meets a young, idealistic Bella at Woodstock. She's vehemently opposed to the Vietnam War and he's just received his Draft orders. Can they connect in spite of their different viewpoints? One-shot for the Age of Edward Contest. AU/AH. _

**Many, many thanks to my beta, Shelly/Isabella303, for being generally awesome with the yellow highlighter and keeping me supplied with delicious Rob Porn. **

_*****_

_**August 14, 1969 – "A Change is Gonna Come…"**_

**Edward Masen**

I sat on my parents' front porch waiting for Jasper and Emmett to come pick me up. The late morning was warm and sunny, the air thick with humidity from last night's storms and the promise of a scorching day. I should have been excited. I should have been staring down the road, waiting for the glint of sunlight on glass and a flash of primer red, as Jasper's Samba bus turned the corner to my street.

Instead, I looked down at the envelope in my hands, my shaggy hair falling into my eyes. I shoved my hair back off my forehead and leaned against the wide column at the side of the rickety porch steps. For what seemed like the thousandth time, I once again pulled out the crumpled letter, smoothing it out on my lap. I'd only received it yesterday.

_**13 AUGUST 1969**_

_**TO: EDWARD MASEN**_

_**ORDER TO REPORT FOR INDUCTION**_

_You are hereby ordered for induction into the Armed Forces of the United States…_

I had two months before I had to report. My mother was devastated. My father was proud. I didn't know how the hell I felt. To be honest, I'd considered joining the military when I was younger, a notion that had lasted up until a few months ago.

I just didn't want it to be _this_ way. I didn't want to be forced to serve my country because some general told me to instead of making the decision for myself. Didn't that take away the very 'freedom' we were supposedly fighting for in Vietnam? I didn't have a problem with defending my country. I'd fight till my dying breath so Americans could keep living the way our forefathers wanted. I just didn't believe that was what this war was about.

The more I thought about it, the more I had no desire to fight in this damn war. We really had no business being there. Our soldiers were dying by the thousands in a tiny southeast Asian country; and for what? Greedy American Imperialism? Were we really fighting for democracy like the propaganda films promised? Nevertheless, I wasn't a coward. I'd do what was asked of me, for my country.

I let out a pent-up breath and folded the letter, sliding it back into the envelope. I shoved it in the back pocket of my faded, worn jeans and kicked the rucksack at my feet, wishing to God that Jasper would hurry his lazy ass up. The kid was such a flake. He was probably still sleeping off last night's hangover on the side of the road with some flower child. Don't get me wrong, hippie chicks were hot and easy, but I wasn't exactly looking for a raging case of the clap.

I heard the loud rumble of a muffler in the distance. Turning my attention to the corner, I caught the familiar glimpse of primer red. As the rumbling grew louder and the van got closer, I could hear the frenetic guitar of the Grateful Dead blaring through the windows.

_Yes!_ Jasper's connection must have come through with those lids of weed. This day was looking up.

As the van squealed to a stop at the curb, the window rolled down, allowing tendrils of smoke to drift out of the van. Emmett hung his entire upper body out of the passenger side window and smacked his meaty hand against the side panel.

"C'mon, Masen! Get your ass over here and let's split!" he yelled.

"Yeah, man, we gotta book. I hear the highways are clogging up from here all the way to Bethel," Jasper said, leaning out the window next to Emmett's hip. I could see his red-rimmed eyes from here. I wasn't worried. Everyone in New Haven knew Jasper Whitlock drove better when he was completely stoned.

"You got your church key, Eddie-man?" Emmett was still hanging out the window. I rolled my eyes. I hated it when he called me that. Jasper better have a whole lot of weed, because it was going to take a lot to put up with these two. "I can't open all this fucking beer we bought. Burnout here forgot his." Jasper smacked him in the back and the van began to creep forward, one tire rolling up on the curb.

"Jazz! Brake!" I yelled, grabbing my pack and sprinting for the van. The rust-bucket lurched to a stop inches from the giant tree next to the curb. I looked back at the house to see if all the commotion had drawn my parents out. They were already peeved with me for going; it would be just like these two clowns to give them a reason to forbid me from going all together.

_That draft letter in your pocket gives you the right to do damn well whatever you want to do, man. You could be worm food in six months. Shot up in some God-forsaken mosquito-infested jungle._

I shoved that thought away and yanked the back door open, tossing my pack inside and climbing into the haze of smoke that smelled of skunk and incense. The idiots actually had a cone of fucking incense burning in the van. My eyes burned. I grabbed the tray and tossed it out the open door, slamming it behind me.

"Hey, man! We need that!" Emmett yelled as he plopped back down into his seat.

"Believe me, dude, it's not helping. It reeks like pot in here. You're not fooling anyone with that shit. All it does is make your eyes even redder," I said. The van lumbered off the curb as Jasper floored the accelerator, the engine roaring in protest. _Hope this hunk of junk can make it three hours to New York,_ I thought to myself.

"Don't be such a drag, Edward," Jasper said. "Toss him one of those bones, Emmett." Emmett rummaged around the floorboard in front of him and came up with a fat joint. He lit it and took a hit before handing it to me. I did the same, holding in the pungent smoke for as long as I could. I offered it to Jazz, but he waved it off. When I couldn't hold it in any longer, I exhaled and leaned back in the seat, slouching and stretching my feet in between the two front seats. My feet began to feel pleasantly heavy and my eyelids hung over my eyes. I took another hit before handing it back to Emmett.

"This is some good shit, ain't it Masen? The chicks are gonna love us as long as we've got this weed," he gloated. I snorted and shook my head. I couldn't argue with him; it was good weed. Nothing like the two hitter-quitter. Jasper cranked up the radio and I zoned out to Canned Heat's "A Change is Gonna Come."

_I said I believe…  
Yeah people a change… will surely come._

We all have a good peace of mind  
Lord, our freedom will surely surely come.

We were young and supposedly had our whole lives ahead of us.

We were headed to Woodstock.

*****

The three hour drive from New Haven to Bethel stretched into six. I'd never seen so many cars.

"Everybody and their goddamn sister is comin' to this concert, man! This is gonna be a gas!" Emmett yelled as the van finally rolled to a stop in the sloppy pasture. Anxious to stretch my legs, I quickly hopped out of the van to catch my first clear glimpse of the sea of vehicles and people. It was overwhelming. We were so far away the stage wasn't even in sight. The sky was heavy with low clouds that threatened rain.

Jasper ambled around to the back of the van and started pulling out camping equipment. I stretched and yawned while Emmett wandered off somewhere, presumably to take a piss. He'd been bitching about it for the last hour, but Jasper hadn't wanted to stop. For such a burnout, he sure reminded me of my father sometimes.

An hour later we gave up on the tent as rain began to come down in sheets. We dove into the van, slamming the doors behind us. I shook out my mop of unruly hair and tried to brush it out of my face. Jasper's shoulder length hair was matted to his head and water droplets clung to Emmett's full beard and moustache. Dude looked like fucking Paul Bunyan. I had no qualms about telling him either.

"Climb it, Tarzan," he said, flipping me the bird. "Fuck you and your chick hair. Grow it out or cut it, dude. No more of this 'in between' shit." _I'll be cutting it soon enough, Emmett. I think the Army frowns upon longer hair. _ I snorted and snagged a Hamm's out of the cooler, keying it open and taking a long pull from the can. It was warm and I almost gagged, but I needed the liquid fortitude to deal with these two losers if I was going to be trapped in the van with them all night. The music wasn't supposed to start until tomorrow evening. Hopefully I wouldn't murder them before then.

*****

_**August 15, 1969 – "With A Little Help From My Friends"**_

_**Isabella Swan**_

"OW!" I yelled as Alice yanked on the braid at my temple. "Cut it out! You're gonna make me bleed!"

"Hush, Isabella! I'm almost done!" She yanked on the braid at the other temple and pinned them behind my head, leaving the rest of my hair flowing freely down my back. Finally she released me.

"I told you, stop calling me Isabella. It's Bella now. Bella's more free and peaceful." Isabella was a stiff, just like her parents wanted her to be. Isabella got good grades and never spoke out of turn. Isabella was boring. Bella was adventurous and impulsive. Bella was going to be part of the new wave of peace and love. Alice just laughed at me and picked up the joint that rested in the ashtray we had set out on the blanket in our tent. She took a hit and handed it to me. It was just about the only thing that was dry. The only thing Alice or I _cared_ to keep dry.

Rosalie was a different story.

"My behind is wet!" Rosalie whined, stalking into the tent. "Why did I come here to this stinking hippy pit with you two?"

Alice pretended to ignore her and I simply stuck my tongue out at her. Yes, it was juvenile, but she really needed to quit raining on our parade. She could be such a drag sometimes.

Rosalie rubbed at the splatters of mud at the hem of her bell-bottomed jeans, while I rubbed the sore spots on my head. Alice stared off into space for a moment, going _wherever_ she went at times like this. She needed to lay off the reefer.

"Bella! Rose!" She suddenly exclaimed. _Finally. She called me 'Bella.'_ "I have a great feeling about this weekend! It's gonna be so groovy…" Rose rolled her eyes while I smiled and nodded at Alice. I heard commotion outside the tent; people were walking by on their way to the stage. The music was going to start in about an hour.

"Let's go guys! The music is gonna start soon!" I stood up quickly, bumping my head on the top of the tent and nearly sending it crashing down. Alice stood with no problem, short little munchkin that she was, taking another pull off the joint. She offered it to me and I shook my head, gesturing to Rose, who took it eagerly. She looked and acted so straight-laced, but she could out smoke and drink me anytime. Sometimes, it was the only thing that made her tolerable.

"Wait!" Alice shouted, rummaging in her little leather pouch that hung across her body on a long cord. "I've got something special for us." She held a section of paper with little smiley faces printed on it. She pinched the corner between the tips of her fingers, careful not to touch too much of the sheet.

"Is that acid?" I asked. I'd never done that before, but I'd always wanted to try it. I'd heard it was a really spiritual experience. Alice nodded, her smile growing wider.

"Alice, I don't know… there are so many people out there," Rose said uncertainly.

"Well, I want to drop," I said. This was going to be so far out. We were here! At Woodstock! We were part of the revolution, and we were going to show all the stiffs that peace and love were the way of the future, not war.

"You don't have to do it, Rose. I'll sell yours if you don't want it," Alice said, fishing a pair of manicure scissors out of her pack. She cut off one smiley-faced square and handed it to me. "Put it under your tongue and let it sit there. You can swallow it after a while, or spit it out," she instructed. I placed the tiny square underneath my tongue and ducked out of the tent. My flip-flops sunk into the mud, but I didn't care. The sun hung low in the sky, lending the warm, yellow glow of evening to the sea of tents and vehicles; I could make out the stage in the distance. My peasant blouse stuck to my chest in the sticky heat, and I pulled it away from my body to try and circulate some air.

Alice and Rose popped out of the tent behind me, Rosalie smoothing her hair with one hand and holding another joint in the other. Alice shook out her long peasant skirt and straightened her leather-fringed vest. She was barefoot. I took one look at Rosalie's platforms and snorted.

"What?" she snapped. I just shook my head. She'd find out within about five steps.

"Come on, gals. Let's join the revolution," I said with a grin.

*****

I didn't know where the fuck I was. Everywhere I turned, there were people. People with long, wavy faces and huge eyes. Sometimes, the eyes glowed white, reflecting the lights from the stage. I was in a tunnel, a mud-covered tunnel that somehow managed to sparkle at the edges. I heard Richie Havens covering the Beatles in the background.

_I get high with a little help from my friends…_

Cackling hysterically at the words, I stumbled through the sweaty, muddy throng. I met the eyes of a stranger as I passed by and they seemed to flash in every color of the rainbow before I shoved away from him. He shrugged and kept dancing, waving his arms in the air as he bounced from side to side.

"ALICE! ROSE!"

_Where the hell were they?_ One second we were all dancing together and swaying to the music. Then, I'd seen the most gorgeous mop of glowing hair out of the corner of my eye. It wasn't any one color, and it shone with warm tones of red, gold and brown. I simply _had_ to follow it, to pull it and feel it sifting through my fingers.

Now I was lost, and I couldn't find my friends or the glorious glowing hair. I choked back a sob and stared at my feet as I shoved my way through the crowd, grinding my teeth the whole way. My jaw ached, and I couldn't quit clenching and unclenching my fists. Every time one of my feet hit the mud below, I stared as waves of bloody red stretched out ahead of me.

The world was spinning and I was its axis. Everything and everyone rotated in a blur around me in the fading evening light. I waved my hand in front of my face, watching the white trails my fingers left behind. I kept moving forward, watching my fingers as I trudged through the mud. My flip-flops were long gone. Warm mud squished between my toes as the world spun faster and faster and – _oof!_

I ran right smack into someone. Strong arms came around my back to steady me as I blinked and looked up into blazing green eyes. I looked up further and saw the glowing bronze hair that fell over his forehead and ears in irregular, chunky waves. _The_ hair.

"Pretty," I breathed, reaching up to touch the lock of hair that fell into his eye. It was soft and thick, yet still felt completely different than my own hair, more coarse. I touched the strands again and golden light flowed out from my fingertips, coating his hair, before slowly fading away. "Wow…"

"Miss? Are you okay?" the hair asked. I could _see_ the voice. It was swirls of fluid incense smoke and rays of sunshine that wrapped around me. I shivered. Hands came up and cupped my shoulders, shaking me gently. I curled my hand through the hair again and sighed. "Hello? Is something wrong?"

I blinked and finally focused my eyes on the direction of the sound. It was then I got the full impact of all the pieces my brain could only process one at a time before.

He was simply gorgeous. I knew LSD was hallucinogenic, but not even acid could inspire a face like this. I took in the square jaw with a hint of stubble beginning to appear, following the sharp line to his chin. His lips were full and looked so soft. Before I knew it, my other hand was raised and I was touching his bottom lip with my index finger. Shimmery light spread out from where the pad of my finger pressed into his flesh, making it seem as if he sparkled. I grinned and pressed another finger to his lip and caused more sparkles to spread outward from my fingers.

I let my gaze travel up and over his slightly crooked nose and met his eyes. Green. Green like grass and clover and emeralds and moss and…

"Do you need help? Are you lost?" he asked. His breath was warm against my fingers and when his lips moved it was almost like he was kissing my hand.

Still sifting my hand through his hair, I tilted my head to the side and asked, "What's your name?" I let my fingers drop away from his mouth and dug my nails into my palm to satisfy the need to grasp something. "I'm Bella." I watched his mouth, waiting for a response. He licked his lips before he drew in a breath, getting ready to answer.

All I could focus on was his tongue, and the way his lips shimmered in the light from the fading sun. Using his hair, I tugged his head within my reach as I stood on tiptoe to crush my mouth to his.

_**Edward Masen**_

The sunlight was fading fast when those jerks Emmett and Jasper sent me back to the van for more weed. Like I could remember where it was any better than they could. If we kept going through our stash as fast as we had today, it was gonna be gone by tomorrow afternoon. The only thing that motivated me was the thought of the bottle of whiskey I had in my pack. It probably wouldn't do much to quench my thirst, but I'd drink motor oil if it would only moisten my mouth. My tongue felt like sandpaper as I rubbed it against the insides of my cheeks, trying to work up even a minute amount of spit.

I'd had to ditch my shoes. They were so wet and muddy it felt like I was walking through quicksand, so I'd taken them off in the spot we'd claimed to watch the first acts. When I looked for them sometime later, they were gone. I didn't care. I actually enjoyed feeling the soft mud between my toes. It was cleansing somehow, and freeing; I was getting back to nature and how man was supposed to live. One with the Earth and connected to it.

_Shit, Masen. You need to lay off the grass just as much as Jasper._

I glanced behind me quickly, trying to estimate how far I'd walked, and a short, slight form slammed into my chest. My arms wrapped around her, helping her keep her balance. _Well, I hope it's a 'her'_, I thought. Feels_ like a girl, at least_.

I whipped my head around and stared down into a head of shiny hair the color of rich black coffee. I closed my eyes briefly as a wave of the most delicious scent I'd ever smelled wafted up from her hair. It was sweet and sultry, like ripe fruit and wildflowers. My mouth watered, my dry mouth immediately forgotten. My body reacted unwillingly and I pulled back just enough so she couldn't feel the effect she had on me. I fought back the wave of lust and opened my eyes just as she raised her head.

If I'd thought it was bad before, it was nothing compared to seeing her face. Her eyes were the dominant feature, large in her pale face. Her pupils were huge, rimmed by the thinnest sliver of bittersweet chocolate. If I hadn't been so close, they would have appeared black. _Was she tripping?_

"Pretty," she said dreamily. She reached up and brushed the hair off my forehead, watching her hand like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Wow…" she breathed.

_Definitely tripping._ I smirked a little as she continued to stroke my hair, letting her do what she wanted, because it gave me the time to study her. Her face was heart-shaped and delicate, with full, red lips and a tiny nose… and those _eyes_. Her enlarged pupils sucked me in and stole all my thoughts and secrets. She didn't speak any more, and I don't know how long we stood there. Finally, I placed my hands on her shoulders, shaking her gently to get her attention. She was staring right at me, but she wasn't _there._

"Miss? Are you okay?" I asked, just because I wanted to hear her voice again. She said nothing, just kept stroking her hand through my hair. The chick was giving me the chills with her soft fingers. I could feel her fingernails grazing my scalp, drawing such a reaction from me that I needed to stop her before I lost my head and did something I knew I shouldn't. Her eyes were glazed and unfocused, and I began to worry. "Hello? Is something wrong?"

She simply stared at me, her eyes traveling all over my face before she raised her hand to my lips, softly pressing her finger to them. A soft smile curved one corner of her mouth as she stared and stroked my lips slowly, first with one finger, then two.

"Do you need help? Are you lost?" Surely she wasn't here all alone. I felt the inexplicable need to shelter her, carry her out of the mud, and protect her from the undulating throngs of people that populated these fields. I tried to push it back, because the last thing I needed to think about right now was a girl.

She just kept smiling and tilted her head to the side, asking, "What's your name?" She let her fingers fall from my lips and I felt my eyes become inexplicably drawn to her smile. "I'm Bella," she offered. I took a deep breath and licked my lips, trying in vain to remember my own name. This girl, this woman, had cast some kind of black magic spell on me. She was beautiful. Suddenly, her hand tightened in my hair, stinging my scalp as she pulled me down to her level and set her mouth on mine.

Her lips were soft, hot and moist, as she pressed them against mine with a desperation that nearly equaled the feelings she inspired in me. I immediately moved my hands to the small of her back, keeping her as close as possible because I couldn't _not_ hold her. I was ready to carry her off and kill any man who so much as looked at her. I took her bottom lip between mine, pressing harder, ready to deepen the kiss, but her lips remained stubbornly closed. She whimpered against my mouth, pleading for more and confusing the hell out of me. Her hand remained knotted in my hair and the other rested on my hip, pulling me closer.

Pushed beyond all reason, I sunk my teeth into her lower lip, biting just hard enough to make her lips part on a swift breath. I swept my tongue inside to meet hers, dragging my hands up her back to pull her closer to me, one hand clenching in her hair. She let out a little moan, sliding her tongue against mine.

She pulled even harder on my hair, leaning into me, digging her nails into my hip. Her teeth closed on my lip, hard enough to make me hiss and try to pull back, but she held fast. She soothed the ache with a lush flick of her tongue and hummed into my mouth. I was completely supporting her weight now, kissing her as deeply as I could. I couldn't get enough of her, of her taste, of the _feel_ of her. She was so soft and slight and… _right_ in my arms.

Someone bumped into my back, sending me off balance. I tore my mouth from hers as I staggered forward, barely managing to keep both of us upright.

"Sorry, man!" I heard from somewhere behind me, but I didn't turn to look. I was too busy staring at the girl, at _Bella_, drowning in her midnight eyes as we both breathed heavily.

_This is bad news, Masen. You don't need this kind of trouble right now… you'll be leaving for 'Nam soon…_

I cleared my throat and stepped back, trying to look anywhere but her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her waist and looked down, rocking slightly from side to side like she couldn't keep still.

"I'm sorry… I need to go find my friends," she mumbled, and tried to walk past me. I told myself I should just let her keep walking, that I had no business with this girl, but I couldn't do it. I took her elbow as she passed.

"Wait. Where are your friends? You shouldn't be all alone."

She looked up at me, her eyes unfocused and wary. "I don't know… I'll find them somewhere," she said. Then the wary look was gone as someone dressed in a brightly colored tunic danced by, arms flailing and long hair flying. Her face again took on that dreamy look and she turned absently to follow, breathing a soft, "Oooh," as she went. I couldn't just leave her by herself. She was in no condition to be wandering around alone. I kept my hand on her elbow and walked with her.

"How many people are you here with?" I asked.

She stopped at my side and looked around. "I'm here with _everyone_, man!" She grinned and gestured with her arm as she said it, successfully confusing me once again. She flitted from mood to mood in a flash. Her grin was infectious and I had to respond in kind. This girl was righteous.

_Hold up, Masen. You're just gonna help her find her friends. That's it._

"No, who did you come with?"

"My best friends," she answered in a sing-song voice. We started walking again. "Rosalie and Alice. ROSE! ALICE!" she yelled, stopping again. "Hey! What's your name again?" She turned to face me and started to zone out once more, staring at my hair. I chuckled at her and grabbed her hand as she tried to start touching it. I didn't think I'd be able to resist her if she started running her hands through my hair again.

"My name is Edward."

"Hi Edward," she said, biting her lip. I had to look away.

"Come on, Miss Grabby-Hands, let's get to looking," I said, leading her forward. "What do your friends look like?"

"Pretty," she sighed. I shook my head and laughed. I should have found her responses annoying, but I was strangely charmed by her spacey answers. "Alice is short, with long black hair, and Rose is tall, with long blonde hair," she said excitedly. _Great. That could describe about three-quarters of the women here._

*****

About five hours later, we were in Jasper's van, trying to stay out of the rain. We'd given up for the night on finding her friends. Bella had been quite the handful, but I thought she was slowly starting to come down. Her pupils were a bit smaller and she wasn't as easily distracted. She still wouldn't quit trying to touch me or my hair, but I knew that was just the effects of the LSD. The poor girl would probably be freaked out about it tomorrow, but I had to admit, the selfish side of me enjoyed her attention. The practical side of me argued I had no business getting involved with anyone right now. I would be leaving in a two months. Now was not the time to get attached.

Bella was on her back in the rear of the van, staring hard at the glow in the dark stars Jasper had stuck to the roof in obscene patterns. I don't think Bella had noticed the shapes yet; she was still entertained by the faint light they emitted. I sat next to her and rolled a joint in the dim light of our only flashlight. It would help relax her while she was coming down off the acid. I lit it and handed it to her, and we sat in silence for a bit as we passed it back and forth. The whiskey was next; I took a long pull from the bottle, but Bella declined, saying she didn't like the taste. I didn't exactly love it, but I wasn't drinking it for the flavor anyway.

"Edward, look!" she said, pointing to the tiny plastic stars. "Come here." She tugged on my hand, wanting me to lie beside her. The whiskey was warm in my belly and my head was fuzzy and heavy from the grass; I had no problems beating back the responsible side of me that was weakly insisting that lying next to her was a very bad idea. I stretched out beside her, bending my knees so I would fit in the small space. I turned my head to the side and gazed at her as she stared at the "sky."

"They're moving," she whispered, grinning. She had the most beautiful smile. She caught me looking and frowned. "Edward, look!" She pointed insistently upward. "They're moving, aren't they? They kind of pulse… they get a little closer to us, then they move away…" she trailed off, looking up again. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

I was in such deep shit.

She looked back at me and sighed. "Where are you from?"

I cleared my throat, still unable to look away even though she was staring right back at me. "New Haven." When had I turned into such a square? I usually had no trouble talking to chicks.

"Connecticut?" she asked excitedly. I nodded. "I'm from Bridgeport." Her smile faded slowly. "At least, that's where my parents live." She looked back up, and I could see her throat move as she swallowed hard.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not going back to Bridgeport. I'm sick of my parents always expecting me to be the little goody two-shoes. I wanna hitchhike across the country. I wanna live free in peace and love. Show everyone that this war we've involved ourselves in is wrong." Her voice was thick with conviction.

_Shit. She hates the war. I don't feel much differently, but I have to go fight. Don't I?_

"They don't know where I am," she whispered. I shifted uncomfortably, not really knowing what to say. She seemed pretty bummed.

"My old man was pretty hacked off at me for coming here," I offered. I touched her hand and she grabbed mine, squeezing hard and then relaxing but not releasing it.

"My parents are probably having a cow right now." She looked at me, and I noticed her pupils were a little smaller. She suddenly grinned mischievously. "It's kind of fun, being bad," she whispered, turning towards me on her side. "I've always been a good girl. Shh, don't tell." I pretended to zip my lips and she giggled. "Tell me about you," she said eagerly.

_Tread carefully, Masen._

"Hmm… I'm nineteen and supposed to start at Dartmouth in the fall. I plan on being a doctor, to my lawyer old man's eternal frustration. I'm here with my two best friends to have one last good time before the summer is over." _Before you go to war, you mean. _"What about you? Any plans for college?"

"I was supposed to go to Brown in the fall… I'm still registered. I've got a scholarship, but I don't know if that's what I want for myself now." She sighed and clenched my hand again. I didn't think she was aware she was doing it. "I'm tired of being the good little girl everyone thinks I am. Boring Isabella Swan."

"Isabella's your full name?" It was pretty enough, but Bella suited her better, I thought. Simple and beautiful.

"Yeah. But it's Bella now. I'm reinventing myself. Bella is going to actually _do _something."

"Bella suits you. A beautiful girl should have a beautiful name." _Shit, you sap. What happened to not getting involved?_ I thought I could see a hint of a blush on her cheeks in the dim light. "Your name doesn't dictate who you are inside though. You can do whatever you want no matter what you're called." She smiled shyly at my compliments and I couldn't resist leaning towards her and brushing a strand of hair off her cheek. Her eyes fell closed as my fingertips grazed her flesh. I found myself leaning a little closer, closer, until my lips brushed over hers. She drew in a startled little breath, then her lips relaxed and she pressed into me.

I kept my hand at her cheek, feeling the softness of her skin as I kissed her, our hands still joined at our sides, a perfect circuit of warmth and energy. I traced her lips with my tongue, asking her to let me in, which she did with no hesitation. She was hot and sweet, her flavor coating my mouth as I pressed her onto her back, settling over her. Her hand crept up, touching lightly to my chest before continuing upward to tangle her fingers in my hair. Her nails grazed my scalp, and I couldn't help the groan that escaped from my throat. I kissed her harder, deeper, trying to get as close as possible, digging my hips into hers.

She confused me, this girl. She was by turns confident and shy, cheerful and innocent, yet sad and jaded. Her spirit was irresistible. I wanted to soak her up and bask in her light, take all I knew she'd offer me. The rational side of me was screaming to pull back, to save myself, to spare myself the extra heartache of having to leave her behind when I left. The selfish side wanted to bind her to me, imprint myself upon her until we couldn't begin to know where I left off and she began. It wanted something I could keep only to myself, something I could hold onto at night in the humid jungle.

I kissed a path over her jaw and trailed open mouthed kisses over her neck, giving us both a chance to breathe.

"Edward," she sighed, pressing her hips up against mine where they rested between her legs. "Please…" She ran her hand down from my hair, over my back, grasping my hip and yanking me even harder against her. Her hand slipped under the hem of my t-shirt, roaming over my back.

I couldn't do this. Neither of us was sober. I couldn't do this with her, only to leave and never look back after this weekend. I moved from between her thighs, resting my lower half next to her as I buried my face in her neck to try and gather my composure. She tried to pull me back over her, but I held firm. She eventually quit trying and lay passively next to me, one little hand rubbing circles over my back. It was incredibly arousing and comforting at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't take advantage of you like that."

"You weren't taking advantage of me," she said, still a bit out of breath. "I want it."

"Bella, we're not sober. I can't do that to you." I shifted my woody against the floor of the van, trying to get it to quit screaming at me for stopping. I'd never wanted anyone as much as I wanted this girl. She huffed out a breath and opened her mouth to speak, but we were interrupted by the door opening.

"Where the fuck--" We both whipped our heads around to see a drenched Emmett, and Jasper right behind him. Both of their mouths hung open comically, before Emmett recovered. "Way to go, Masen! No wonder you never came back! Got yourself a hot piece there."

"Fuckin' A," Jasper said, grinning. I sat up quickly, pulling Bella up behind me. She hid her face in my back, giggling softly in what I assume was embarrassment. Fuck, I think even _I _was blushing. I cleared my throat.

"Guys, this is Bella. She's lost."

"What exactly were you helping her find, man? The Submarine Races?" Emmett asked, laughing. Jasper snickered, trying to peer around me to get a good look at Bella.

"Funny, Emmett." I leaned back against the side of the van and pulled Bella into my side, slinging my arm around her shoulders. "Bella, these two jokers are my friends, Emmett and Jasper."

She waved shyly. "Hi." This was certainly a change from how she'd acted when we'd met. We had a connection, whatever it may be. She was comfortable with me, had been from the very start. I took some sort of primitive satisfaction from that.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Bella," Jasper drawled, turning on the charm. He and Emmett climbed into the van, dripping water everywhere.

"You too," she said, squirming uncomfortably against my side.

"Hey there, sweet thing," Emmett said, making an attempt to leer at her. The Paul Bunyan thing he had going on sort of nullified the effect, though. Bella snorted, turning to me.

"His hair isn't as pretty as yours," she whispered in my ear. I laughed.

"I heard that!" Emmett shouted. "But yes, my hair is not _pretty_, it's _manly_."

"Manly like Paul Bunyan," she retorted. "I guess I know who to call if I ever need some wood chopped for my log cabin." Jasper and I burst out laughing at the expression on Emmett's face.

"Right on, Bella! Edward, this chick is _made_ for you," Jasper said.

_That's exactly what I was afraid of. _

_**August 16, 1969 – "To Love Somebody"**_

**Isabella Swan**

I woke up next to something warm. It was hot and muggy in the tent. Had I rolled up against Alice or Rose while I slept? My sleeping patterns were pretty erratic. It was certainly possible. Someone snored nearby, and I wondered how I'd slept through the loud noise.

_Why is my pillow hard? And warm, and… moving?_ I lifted my cheek and looked down at the puddle of drool that had accumulated below. _Nice, Bella_. I rubbed at the wet spot.

"Huh? What?"

That certainly wasn't Alice or Rose.

I looked up into bright green eyes blinking owlishly at me.

Last night came rushing back at me. The acid. Getting lost. _Edward_.

"Hi," he said, his voice gravelly with sleep. I scrambled to sit up and put some distance between us. I'd slept plastered all over him and _drooled _on his chest! _I'd kissed him! He'd called me Miss Grabby-Hands! I'd acted like a tramp!_

I was never tripping again. Never.

He sat up too, licking his lips and yawning. _Oh, God, those lips. That tongue._ Maybe LSD wasn't so bad, because I would've never had the courage to kiss this man while straight. I took in his features once again and decided he was quite possibly the dreamiest man I'd ever seen.

"You remember me, right?" I realized I'd been staring at him like an idiot for the past few minutes. I nodded slowly, still not quite believing the night I'd had. He smiled at me then, his lips curving into a crooked grin that I was quickly becoming very fond of.

*****

The awkwardness between us had slowly seeped away, and I felt more comfortable with Edward each passing minute. Since I was sober, I was able to find our tent fairly easily. Emmett and Jasper had joined us on our trek across the fields and had really hit it off with Alice and Rose, who were ecstatic to see me. They were also pretty hacked off at me for wandering away from them. I'd just shrugged and pointed discreetly at Edward when they'd gotten on to me. That had shut them up pretty quickly.

We were all having a great time, drinking and smoking and grooving with the music. I was pretty sure Alice was entertaining thoughts of the six of us forming a commune together somewhere in the Catskills.

It was full dark, the lights from the stage casting a faint glow over the fields. We weren't close to the stage, but we could still hear the music. We were away from the crush of the crowds and had freedom to move around and dance. Well, Alice and Rose danced, anyway. The best I could do was twirl around and wave my arms in the air, and I really didn't want to make an even bigger fool of myself in front of Edward. I sat between his spread legs on the blanket, my back to his chest. We were all higher than kites, thanks to Alice and Jasper who shared a deep and abiding love for weed. Between the two of them, I didn't see how we'd ever be able to smoke it all.

I stifled a laugh as Jasper twirled Alice and tried to sweep her into a waltz while Janis Joplin sang about love in her sweet and raspy voice. I leaned my head back against Edward's shoulder and closed my eyes, letting the music seep into me.

_Babe and I want, honey I want my whole life  
To be lived with you, babe,  
'Cause all what I want, oh,  
Was to be living and loving you._

I knew what Janis meant by those words. I'd waited my whole life for someone to _get _me, to just let me _be_. My parents had never done that. Alice and Rose did, to an extent, but they still expected me to be boring old Isabella. Edward made me comfortable. He was easygoing and seemed to genuinely like me. I'd laughed more today with him than I had in the last four years. I knew it was crazy, but I felt like I'd been waiting my whole life just to meet him.

_**August 17, 1969 – "Izabella"**_

**Edward Masen**

I took Bella back to the tent because she was tired. She put up a good fight, but I could see her eyes fighting to stay open. I finally got her to agree to go take a short nap. I held her hand as we weaved through the scattered couples making out on the ground and loaded drunks that staggered through the fields. Her shoulders seemed to slump in relief when we came within sight of the tent and I let her walk ahead of me with the flashlight. My eyes were drawn to the swish of her long peasant skirt as she bent to unzip the tent flap and disappeared inside. I stared at the entrance for a moment, trying to convince myself to wish her a good nap and go back to the others.

"Edward, what are you doing out there?" she called. I sighed. Who was I kidding? Something had put me in her path, and who was I to question fate? I wanted to spend all the time I could with her until I had to leave.

I ducked inside the tent and immediately closed my eyes as I saw her lying on top of the sleeping bag in nothing but a small t-shirt and white panties. I sat down hard exactly where I was, my knees nearly giving out at the sight. Every drop of blood immediately rushed to my dick as it hardened, and my brain waved the white flag.

"Come here," she said, her sweet grin curving her lips. "I want you to nap with me." I waited for my brain to chant its usual chorus of _bad idea, Edward, _but I heard nothing. I scooted a little closer to her and she sighed in exasperation, pulling me down next to her, almost nose to nose. She pressed herself against me and buried her face in my neck, tangling her legs with mine. "Ugh, your jeans are wet. Aren't they uncomfortable?"

"I'm fine," I said hoarsely. Was she _trying_ to make me lose control? I was on the edge as it was! My arms were wrapped around Bella, the girl I wanted more than anything, and she was basically asking me to take off my pants? _God must hate me_.

"They're making my legs all clammy!" Her hands went to the button of my jeans and had them undone before I got over the shock of feeling the heat of her fingers so close to my dick. She pulled down the zipper and froze, realizing there was nothing beneath my jeans. She stared for a minute, and then brought her eyes up to mine, her eyes hot and dark like melted chocolate in the faint light. They did me in.

I pushed her on to her back, coming over her and crushing my lips to hers. Her lips parted immediately and I slid my tongue along hers, exploring every inch that she opened to me. She held me tightly, her little hands gripping my shoulders as she moaned into my mouth. God, I loved the feel of her under me, the feel of her giving in to me. I knew she'd give me anything I asked for, because I'd do the same for her.

I let my fingertips slide over the skin just under her t-shirt, and when she didn't protest, I let them trail higher. I shoved my hands fully under her shirt, skirting her ribs and right up to cup her breasts, thanking God that she wasn't wearing a bra. They filled my hands perfectly and I groaned, relishing the feel of her soft flesh.

Her breath rushed across my cheek as she kissed me like she wanted to crawl inside me, rubbing her tongue along mine and nibbling my lips, driving me crazy. Her nails raked down my back and dipped underneath my shirt, drawing the damp fabric up to my shoulders. I sat up and stripped it off, tossing it into the corner of the tent. My hands went to the hem of her shirt and I inched it up over her belly, flattening my palms against her soft skin along the way. She bit her lip and arched her back as she lifted her arms above her head, her eyes drifting shut. I pulled the fabric over her head, leaving her clad in only those little cotton panties.

"You're so beautiful, Bella." My voice was quiet in the tent; the only other sounds were the music in the distance and her shallow breaths. I brushed a stray lock of damp hair back from her temple, continuing down over her neck and chest until the backs of my fingers grazed her nipple. She sucked in a breath and opened her eyes, holding my stare as I touched her.

"Edward… I want you," she murmured, tugging me down to her. I gave up trying to be a gentleman and gave in to her, because she felt so goddamn right in my arms. I'd known as soon as I entered the tent I wouldn't be able to resist her. Her little hands wandered all over my chest and stomach as I hovered over her. I clenched my teeth and let her explore, although it nearly killed me to do so. I wedged my leg between hers and lowered my mouth to her ear.

"I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you," I whispered, trailing open mouthed kisses down her neck and chest, savoring the taste of her. Her hands slid around to grip my back and I surrendered more of my weight to her, grinding my erection into her hip and pressing my thigh higher between her legs.

"Edward," she gasped, "Please…" Her breaths came in little sobs now, and she ground her center against my thigh.

"Shhh, Love," I breathed against her skin. I nuzzled my face against her breast before taking her nipple into my mouth and laving it with the flat of my tongue. She let out a little whimper and grasped my hair, her nails grazing my scalp and making me moan.

Hearing her little cries and moans made me harder than a rock. I licked a line across her chest to her other nipple and repeated the process, letting my teeth graze the stiff peak. Trailing my hand down her stomach, I stopped just above the apex of her thighs, releasing her nipple to look up at her face. She was biting her lower lip and I bit back a groan.

"Can I touch you, Love?" _Please, please say yes_.

"I'll die if you don't," she whispered. "Please, Edward. Touch me." Shifting to the side, I slid my hand underneath the cotton, skimming over her heat and slipping the fabric down her legs. I held her legs open with my thigh and paused for a moment to try and regain some control, because I wanted nothing more than to spread her beautiful legs and pound into her. I ran my fingers lightly up and down her inner thigh, marveling again at the softness of her skin. When I finally trailed my fingers over her slick flesh, she jerked slightly and arched her back. _God, she was so wet, just for me._

"Oh, God, Bella," I breathed against her lips before taking her mouth and thrusting my tongue inside. She took me eagerly, suckling my tongue and causing my dick to throb almost painfully.

I eased my middle finger inside, my eyes rolling back into my head at how hot and tight she was. I knew I'd never last once I was inside her.

"Edward," she gasped, bucking her hips against my hand. "More." I spread her moisture upward with my thumb and pressed it against her clit. I needed to make her come, wanted to feel her clench around my fingers. I added a second finger, drawing them in and out slowly at first, and then increasing the pace as I thumbed her clit in tiny circles. Pulling back from the kiss, I looked down to see my hand working between her thighs. I pressed my erection into the sleeping bag to try and relieve some of the pressure.

I could feel her beginning to tighten around me and I stroked deeper, looking up into her eyes, because I wanted to see her beautiful face as I made her come. She looked at me with such trust in her eyes… there was something else there too, and I wanted it more than I should have. She was getting hotter and wetter and I could tell she was close by the little moans that escaped her throat.

"Come on, Love, give in," I said. "Let it happen." I pumped a little harder, increasing the pressure on her clit, and then her walls clenched around me and she shuddered, letting out the sexiest moan.

"Edward!"

"That's it, Love. You're so beautiful." I kept going through her climax, easing her down with long, slow strokes. I slid my fingers from her and gathered her into my arms, pulling her on top of me and caressing her back. After a few minutes, she began kissing my chest and skimming her hands over my sides. _God, her hands were so fucking soft_. On each pass, she traveled lower, until she slid her hands under my jeans and pushed them down. I lifted my hips and kicked them the rest of the way off.

She placed her hands on my cheeks and brushed her lips over mine, letting me have more of her sweet taste. I deepened the kiss and rolled over, settling myself between her thighs. I broke the kiss and positioned myself at her entrance, pushing just the head inside. I dropped my forehead to her shoulder and groaned, overwhelmed at the feelings that rushed through me.

"Edward… I've never done this before," she whispered. Every muscle in my body locked up at her words. _Shit. You can't take her virginity in a tent! Not to mention you're leaving in two months to fight in a war she hates, and you haven't even told her about it…_ I took a deep breath and began to pull away, but she locked her arms around my back. "No, please! I need you… I just wanted you to know." Her big brown eyes pleaded with me and almost broke me. I was amazed at the depth of emotion I felt for this girl after only two days.

"Bella, we can't! Not in a tent, on the fucking _ground!_ You deserve so much more than that; you deserve something really special. I can't take that from you," I said.

"You're not taking anything. I'm _giving_ it to you." She brought one hand to my cheek and smiled up at me. "It will be special, because it's _you_," she said.

"Bella," I began, but she cut me off with a kiss, fisting her hand in my hair and holding me to her. I clenched my fists in the sleeping bag on either side of her head, trying to get a grip on my slipping resolve.

"Edward, please. I want it to be you," she said against my lips. Her hips bucked against me and I slid inside her a little deeper. My body felt like it was on fire, and when she thrust her tongue in my mouth and raised her hips again, I lost it. I groaned and kissed her back, sliding one hand down her body to grip her thigh and hitch it over my hip. I thrust my tongue in her mouth at the same time as I pressed inside her, meeting with the slight resistance and pushing past it until I was fully seated inside her. She stiffened and gave a startled cry into my mouth; I held still, giving her time to get used to me. She was so tight… I'd never felt anything this good.

She felt incredible. It took everything I had in me not to move. She was mine. This beautiful, amazing girl had given herself to me. I released her mouth and threaded my hand in her hair. Her eyes were heavy-lidded and she regarded me with a kind of wonder that I knew was reflected in my own. Our breath mingled as we studied each other.

"Are you okay, Love? I'm so sorry I hurt you," I whispered. She nodded and arched her back, pressing her hips into mine.

"I'm fine, Edward. More," she said, kissing me once more.

I began to move, thrusting in and out slowly, allowing her to get used to the feeling. I gritted my teeth in concentration, trying to last for her, because I could feel my climax tingling at the base of my spine. Her hips met mine aggressively, and I increased the pace and force behind my thrusts. I dropped my head into her shoulder and wrapped my arm around her lower back, holding her tightly and elevating her hips to get a better angle. _She was so hot and wet… _

"Bella," I grunted into her neck, my control fading fast. "Can't wait… feels so good. _You _feel so good."

"Mmmm, Edward," she moaned, wrapping her legs around my waist. I was done. Feeling her slim legs wrapped around me sent me over the edge.

"God, Bella, I'm gonna come," I panted into her neck.

"Yes, Edward," she said, tightening her arms and legs around me. "I want to make you feel good…"

I drove into her erratically as my climax burned through my body, thrusting one last time as I came in long streams, moaning her name over and over into her neck. She kissed my hair and stroked my back as I trembled in her arms, trying to catch my breath. Her legs fell from my hips and I pulled out of her gently, rolling to my back. I pulled her to my chest, stroking her hair and staring at the fabric of the tent above me. Her breathing slowly deepened as she fell asleep, and the guilt and anger began to creep in.

I'd never felt so wronged as I did in that moment. Up until now I'd just been apathetic about the whole thing. Now that I had something, _someone_ I never wanted to leave, I cursed the Army like never before. I'd only just found her, and I had to leave her.

Now I had to tell her. I had to tell her I was going overseas to fight in a war she hated. _Would she hate me too?_

_**August 18, 1969**_

The sun was shining brightly when we woke. We could still hear the faint sounds of music coming from the stage, so we dressed in silence and walked leisurely back to the spot we'd staked out with our friends. As we got closer to the stage, I heard the sexy guitar riff of "Foxy Lady," and I smirked at Bella, thoroughly enjoying her blush. I squeezed her hand as we approached the other couples, who were passing around yet another joint. We joined in the circle and pointedly ignored the raised eyebrows and crude innuendo from Emmett as we got high. The other four got up to dance around and I grabbed one of the damp blankets and led Bella out of the way.

She leaned back against me as we sat, and Jimi began a funky, bluesy intro to a song I'd never paid much attention to before. But as I listened to the lyrics, I was overwhelmed by their depth and how much they represented how I felt about Bella.

_Hey Izabella  
Girl, I'm holding you in my dreams every night…  
…Hey, Izabella  
Girl, I'm fightin' this war for the children and you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, baby!  
All this blood is for the world of you.  
All your love!  
So I hope you save your love, baby  
Then I know the fightin' is true._

"Edward, what's wrong? You're squeezing the life out of me," she protested, laughing. She turned in my lap, wrapping herself around me like an octopus.

"Bella, there's something I need to tell you."

"You can tell me anything, Edward." _God, I hope so… I don't know what I'd do if I hurt you…_

"I'm going to Vietnam, Bella," I said, my voice almost inaudible. I could tell she heard me by the way her face fell at my words.

"But _why_, Edward? You know this war is wrong! It's all about imperialism, and it's none of our concern!" She tried to pull away, but I held firm.

"I was drafted. I leave in two months," I said flatly. Her expression suddenly brightened.

"We'll go to Canada then. We can leave today!" She threw her arms around my neck and I let her hug me, but I said nothing. "What?"

"Bella, I can't shirk my responsibility like that. I have to go. I may not agree with this war, but I respect my country. And I don't run," I said.

"But Edward, so many innocent people are killed every day over there. You're willing to be a part of that? It's wrong! It's a civil war, Edward! We have no right to intervene!" she cried. I saw Emmett and the others looking curiously at us; I shook my head and they stayed away.

"Bella, I have to go," I said. "Please understand!" Her beautiful eyes filled with tears and she squeezed them shut, sending one fat droplet rolling down her cheek. I brushed it away with my thumb.

"Edward, I don't want you to leave when I've only just found you. I've never met anyone like you."

"I know, Bella. God, I know. I didn't really care what happened to me before these last three days. Then you ran into me and changed everything. Please say you'll wait for me. Say you'll go to Brown. I've got two months before I leave. Please say you'll spend them with me," I said urgently. "Go back to Bridgeport. I'm only half an hour away. Bella… I care about you."

"Edward… I think I love you," she whispered. I couldn't contain the grin that spread across my face at her words. It was crazy, but I loved her too. "I'm scared. What if you don't come back?"

"I love you too, Bella. We just have to have faith. The way we met… it can't be coincidence. You were made for me. Nothing is going to keep me away from you for long."

"Okay, Edward. I'll wait for you," she said. "It's strange, but I feel like I never knew myself until I met you. Now I know who I am… and I know I was made to love you." She pressed a soft kiss to my lips and rested her head on my shoulder; I rocked us gently, closing my eyes as Jimi Hendrix strummed the opening notes to the "Star Spangled Banner."

_**November 15, 1971**_

**Bella Swan**

It was freezing on our porch. I huddled in my heavy coat on the porch swing, holding my mittens up and blowing into the knitted fabric to try and warm my frozen fingers. I'd been sitting here for about an hour. The mailman should be walking down the street any minute now.

_Please, God, let another letter come today…_

I missed him. I worried for him. I was proud of him too.

My Edward was in Vietnam. I was terrified for him, yet at the same time, I was proud. After registering as a conscientious objector to the Vietnam War, he'd accepted a non-combat position as an Army medic behind the front lines. It was still dangerous, but at least he wasn't out in the bush looking for Charlie. I didn't agree with the war or with him going, but my guy wasn't a coward. He didn't ignore his responsibility.

It was part of who he was. And I loved all of him.

He'd done so much for me, although he'd argue against that fact. If it wasn't for him, who knows where I'd be right now. I wouldn't have gone back to my parents. I wouldn't have realized I could still be who I wanted to be without throwing everything away. I certainly wouldn't be at Brown, over halfway through my undergraduate degree in Biology.

I pulled a worn letter out of my coat pocket and smoothed the crumpled paper out on my lap. Parts of the text were blocked out, but I could still understand what was written. I had no idea why the Army felt the need to censor my love's words to me, but I was just grateful to receive word from him.

_Dear Bella,_

_Nothing much to report today. The mosquitoes are still bigger than the birds back home. The bush is hotter than ever. _

_I got a new bunkmate yesterday. My buddy Carlisle, the surgeon, got to go home. He was injured during a shelling attack that was a bit too close to the mobile hospital. I don't want you to worry, though. We're actually pretty safe here at Dong Ha. We're behind the front lines, so we don't see much action. I'm going to miss Carlisle. He taught me so much. I learn new things every day, and it's so rewarding. Of course, I wish I could be learning back in the states. _

_I wish I could be near you. I wish I could hug you and touch you, see your beautiful smile, and look into your big brown eyes. I dream of you every night, when I'm able to sleep. When I'm not, I write to you. You'll have to send me a new picture soon; the old one is getting pretty worn. I sure am looking forward to your next letter. I can't tell you how happy it makes me to read your beautiful words._

_I'm still not sure when I'll get to come back. They're in desperate need of medics here, and I really feel like I'm doing some good. Some of the guys that come in here, Bella… They look so young. I know I'm not much older, but they look like babies. All shot up and bloody… I have to be here helping them. I know you understand._

_Don't worry about me. I miss you. I love you. I'll write again as soon as I can. _

_Until then,_

_Edward_

That letter had come a month ago. He'd never gone this long without writing before. It was getting harder and harder to be optimistic and tell myself his most recent letter was probably lost.

I closed my eyes against the tears that threatened to fall every time I read one of his letters. I missed him _so _much. Our time together had been so short; two months of happiness until he'd shipped out. _Would we even work when he came back? If he came back?_

We'd found each other in a sea of people at Woodstock. He _had_ to come back. We were meant to be. Right?

I heard uneven footsteps on the sidewalk. Did the mailman have a limp? I looked up, hoping against all hope that today would bring a letter from Edward. I blinked in disbelief as the breath left my body. My eyes did not register the familiar blue uniform of the US Postal service. All I could see was Army green and a flash of bronze. I closed my eyes and shook my head, my heart beating out of control as I tried to convince myself not to get too excited, only to feel crushed when I realized my eyes were playing tricks on me.

_Edward was home?_

"Bella."

I hadn't heard his voice in two years, but my mind was able to conjure it just as I remembered it on the day he'd shipped out. I choked back a sob, trying to take deep breaths to calm myself. I heard the soft creak of crutches and his uneven gait as he shuffled closer. Why did it have to seem so _real_?

"Bella, Love, look up." The phantom voice was closer now. _God_, did I want to believe it was him. It was going to hurt so badly when I realized this was simply a dream, or maybe I'd gone crazy and he was only a figment of my imagination. Warm fingers cupped my cheek and I stiffened, because suddenly I could _smell _him. If this was a delusion, I never wanted to be sane again. I opened my eyes, allowing the tears that had built behind my eyelids to flow free.

Bronze hair cropped short, nearly shaved on the sides. Crisp Army green dress uniform and the even brighter, blazing green of his eyes. I blinked again, just to be sure. He was still standing there, a crooked grin curving his lips. I launched myself out of the swing, wrapping my arms around his neck, trying not to knock him off balance and yet hug him as hard as I needed to.

The crutches clattered to the wooden boards of the porch. He shoved my stocking cap off my head and buried his nose in the hair behind my ear, locking his arms behind my back. He planted kisses along my jawline until he reached the corner of my mouth, and then he settled his lips fully on mine. My lips parted on a small sob that I couldn't contain and his tongue dipped into my mouth, sending icy hot adrenaline rushing through every part of me. He tasted just as I remembered; all spicy sweetness and man.

_Edward was home!_

I tried to fist my hands in his hair, but the military cut left me very little to grasp. I contented myself with running my fingertips over the short strands. The kiss was hot and wet and flavored with Edward and the salt of my tears. I still couldn't quite believe he was really _here_. His fingers bit into my back and I loved it; I tried to press myself even closer. He eased off the kiss, brushing several soft, poignant kisses over my lips before he trailed his mouth back over to my ear.

"I love you so much. I missed you," he whispered.

My breath hitched as I tried to speak. "I love you too, Edward." I pulled back, taking in all the details of his beloved face. He looked slightly older, more experienced and a little hard. But the kindness was still there in his eyes, the compassion that was such a part of him. I kept on staring, because frankly, I could stare at him for the rest of my life and not regret one minute. "Oh, God, I missed you so much! What happened to you? When did you get back?" He brought his chilled hand up to my face, his thumb icy cold against my overheated cheek.

"I don't mean to ruin the moment here, but can we go inside? I've been in the blistering hot jungle for two years and it's pretty damn cold out here," he said, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Of course! I'm sorry… come in," I said, picking up his crutches and leading him inside. My most fervent wish had come true. All the nights of fighting back tears, all the days of worry… it had all been worth it for this moment.

_Edward was home._


End file.
